El Alumno supera al Maestro
by AnnAndre92
Summary: El día más esperado ha llegado, los antiguos doce caballeros dorados darán sucesión a una nueva generación, jóvenes y capaces de seguir con los mismos objetivos que le élite dorada tenia. Sin embargo, Hyoga no se siente seguro ni preparado de subir de rango, de ser un caballero dorado, por otro lado Camus su maestro le dara a entender que hace tiempo que esta preparado.


**Saint Seiya no me pertenece, es de Masami Kurumada ... Yo solo uso sus personajes para crear historias... (Kamill, Seraphine y Diamante, son mis OC)**

**Aclaratoria: La imagen que tengo para la historia, tampoco es mía. Doy creditos a su autor - el cual no se quien es - debido a que la descargue de una pagina de Facebook ...**

**Aclarado todo... Espero que disfruten el One-Shot**

* * *

**El Alumno supera al Maestro**

Como todo en esta vida, en este mundo, todo tiene su final, llegara el momento en que todo ciclo deberá cerrarse, y eso ha sucedido hoy. Luego de tan arduas batallas, grandes enfrentamientos y enormes sacrificios, ha llegado la hora de una nueva generación de Caballeros. La Elite Dorada encabezada y guiada por Shion de Aries ha culminado sus servicios, ha llegado el momento de retirarse y dar paso a la generación revelo. Inclusive el patriarca anunciaría su retiro para poder dar Sucesión.

-¡PUEBLO DE GRECIA! – exclama el Shion frente a toda aquella multitud - ¡EN BREVES EMPEZARA LA CEREMONIA DONDE CONOCERAN A LA NUEVA ELITE DORADA! – El pueblo se sumergio en gritos y aplausos. Saori Kido, Athena hizo acto de presencia cuando el patriarca culmino sus palabras, el pueblo gritaba 'Athena, Athena' Saori sintió su corazón palpitar a gran velocidad, sonreía satisfecha de como aquel pueblo la recibió con mayor gratitud. En un momento Saori alzo su cosmos, expandiéndolo por cada uno de los ciudadanos transmitiéndole tranquilidad

-Pueblo de Athenas – hablaba con tranquilidad, la inspiraba en sus palabras – Estoy agradecida por toda la confianza que depositan en mi, no hare nada que los perjudique. Hare lo que sea para que la paz en la tierra reine por fin.

Las palabras sonaron por toda Grecia, Athena sonrio y saludo desde donde se encontraba, estaban en el estadio del Epidauro de Grecia, ella se encontraba en la plataforma del Teatro tenia todo el pueblo del grecia en las gradas esperando aquel acontecimiento

* * *

_Onceava Casa_

Camus de Acuario junto a su discípulo se preparaban para la ceremonia, Hyoga luego de tantos años de sacrificos, y luchas inalcanzables seria el nuevo caballero de Acuario, Camus ya habia cumplido con sus servicios y como todos habían tomado la decisión de retirarse, los nuevos jóvenes necesitaban ascender

-Maestro – hablo el joven de cabellos rubios, no dejaba de mirarse en el espejo mientras Camus le daba para que vistiera su armadura

-Que sucede Hyoga?

-Estas…

-Contento? Alegre? Molesto? Decepcionado? – pregunto Camus al ver la mirada perdida de su discípulo

-No es eso – respondio rápidamente Hyoga – Es que … Es difícil de explicarme

-Estas nervioso?

-No es eso maestro. Es que, no me parece correcto que ustedes se retiren tan jóvenes – Camus sonrio

-Hyoga, tenemos 33 años de edad, muchos queremos hacer familia. A pesar de que Milo se nos haya adelantado – Hyoga sonrio

-Pero usted será tio dentro de Poco – Seraphine la hermana menor de Camus, amazona de la Aurora boreal estaba embarazada, y del caballero dorado de Leo, Aioria. Camus rio al escuchar las declaraciones de su pupilo

-Es así Hyoga, pero nosotros queremos hacer otras cosas. Muchos no estaremos lejos, entrenaremos a la nueva generación de los caballeros, cada uno de los que nos quedamos impartiremos algunas materias

-Es decir – Hyoga se quedo pensativo – Ya no tendrán un discípulo? Cada uno?

-No Hyoga … Estarias celoso si la respuesta fuera Si? – Bromeo Camus, Hyoga no dijo nada solo mostro una sonrisa. Camus miraba como aquella armadura que alguna vez fue de el estaba en el cuerpo de otra persona

-Que observa maestro? – Pregunto Hyoga mirando a su maestro

-Definitivamente – dijo Serio el caballero dorado de acuario – La armadura me luce mejor a mi que a ti Hyoga – ambos volvieron a sonreir

* * *

_Teatro Epidauro_

Frente a toda la población de Grecia estaban los doce caballeros dorados, Mu, Aldebaran, Saga. DeathMask, Aioria, Shaka, Dohko, Milo, Aioros, Shura, Camus y Afordita, cada uno llevaba en su mano derecha el casco de las Armaduras que alguna vez fueron dueños, aquellas que les daba más seguridad que la que poseían. Estaban orgullosos de como fueron recibidos por los ciudadanos. Detrás de ellos, estaba la Sacerdotisda de Asgard, Hila de polaris, con su más grande amor y fiel caballero, Sigfried. También estaba el nuevo emperador de los Mares, Kamill, hermano mayor de Camus, anteriormente Defensor del Oricalco y de la escama de Triton junto a Kanon el nuevo defensor del Oricalco. Shion el patriarca llego en compañía nuevamente de Athena quien se puso en medio de los emperadores de dominios aliados

-Antes de empezar – hablaba nuevamente el Patriarca – Y dar apertura a la nueva generación quiero expresar ante todos mi retiro – la elite dorada volteo a escuchar las declaraciones del Patriarca esto salía del protocolo que ellos tenían entendido – Sin embargo la ceremonia empezara con el nuevo patriarca a quien he escogido como sucesor. – la elite cruzaron miradas nuevamente – Saluden y aplaudan al nuevo patriarca del Santuario ¡AIOROS DE SAGITARIO! – Los ojos de Aioros mostraron asombro, si bien sabia que habia sido desde la primera vez era la primera opción de patriarca lo que no pensó era que esa decisión con el pasar del tiempo continuaba firme.

-Pero – titubeaba Aioros, se sentia un poco fuera de lugar, la Elite dorada ahora lo miraba a el, y Shion lo invitaba a sumir a la pequeña tarima que habia en el Teatro

-Sube Aioros, para darte todas las prendas de Patriarca – Aioros obedecio, se acerco frente a Shion quien le regalaba una amplia sonrisa

-Escondan la Daga Dorada de Saga – murmuro Milo, todos aguantaron las risas, Saga lo miro con desafio

-Recuerda que ya no somos más caballeros, puedo hacerte daño sin tener que recibir un duro castigo – todos nuevamente rieron

-Saga! – exclamo Sorprendido Milo - ¿Acaso dejaras a Ciro, mi hijo sin padre?

-Ciro recordara a su padre por la eternidad – comento Shura adivinando la respuesta de Saga.

-Aioros de Sagitario, te he nombrado a ti como el nuevo Patriarca porque tu más que nadie has mostrado una grande y sincera fidelidad por Athena, tienes la convicción y el liderazgo para tomar ordenes por todos y cada uno de los caballeros de la elite. Mereces este puesto. Aquí te entrego la Sotana Blanca, que representa la paz interior que siempre deberas tener – Aioros la vistió – Te hago entrega de este rosario y medallón, son prendas que debe tener el Patriarca siempre, además – Shion colocaba algo en los hombros de Aioros, aquello era de color azul – Es la estola del patriarca, representa la alta jerarquía que tenemos al principio la sentiras pesada, significan las responsabilidades cuando sea liviana nuevamente entenderas que todas las responsabilidades han bajado de exigencias , y sin dejar por alto el casco – Shion se lo coloco a Aioros – representa sabiduría

Aioros asentia rápidamente estaba ansioso por lo que recibió. Era un cargo muy alto y con mucha responsabilidad, se volteo para quedar ante la mira de los emperadores, Hilda, Kamill y Athena aplaudían como muchos

-Lo has logrado – comento Kamill. Los ojos del emperador de los mares miro detrás de Aioros, el nuevo patriarca se volteo y vio como sus compañeros la antigua elite estaba arrodillado frente a el, todos los ciudadanos de Grecia también, mostraban reverencia ante en nuevo patriarca del Santuario.

-Gracias a todos – expreso Aioros – Empecemos con la ceremonia de bienvenida a la nueva Generación de Caballeros Dorados – y asi sucedió, cada uno de los caballeros dorados llevaban el casco acorde eran llamado la nueva generación ellos colocarían finalmente el casco. El orgullo que tenía la vieja elite era indescriptible, los sucesores serían para muchos sus pupilos, para otros caballeros que han luchado fuertemente para ganarse ese honor. La nueva generación ya vestían las armaduras solo faltaban el casco y estarían listo.

El primero en entregar su casco Dorado fue Mu, a un joven de 13 años, cabellos castaños muy claros y ojos color morado igualmente claros. Mu sonríe orgulloso, Aioros les dejo la oportunidad de expresar algunas palabras si lo deseaban. Mu no lo hizo, tan solo sonrio y abrazo al pequeño joven, coloco el casco dorado de Aries y lo presento ante el pueblo y los emperadores que los observaban

-El primer guardían de los doce caballeros dorados, KIki de Aries – Kiki fue recibido por gritos y aplausos, era un grandioso día para aquella generación. Aldebaran entrego el casco a Geki, Saga de Geminis llevaba aun su casco, el nuevo caballero de Geminis lo miraba

-Es una lástima que mi discípula Seraphine fuera de acuario, esta armadura le hubiera quedado a la medida, sin embargo no quito el mérito para ti, nuevo caballero de Geminis – Saga coloco el Casco – EL tercer guardían de los doce caballeros dorados, Diamante de Geminis – el joven de cabellos grises y ojos negros sonrio orgulloso, fue aspirante para ser caballero, se esforzó por llegar serlo, y hoy recibia ese honor con tan solo 16 años, ser caballero de Geminis.

-Gracias - agradecio el chico, Saga miro a las gradas, y percibio a su discipula con una barriga aproximadamente de cuatro meses como sonreia orgullosa.

Mascara mortal coloco su casco a Nachi, antiguo caballero de bronce de la constelación de Lobo, era un honor que también se merecia por la enorme fidelidad que le debía a Athena. Aioria por su parte entrego su casco al caballero de Bronce Ikki de Fenix , los motivos sobraban para merecer dicha armadura.

Shaka hizo entrega de su casco a Shun, el joven de cabellos verdes tenía todas las cualidades que un caballero de Virgo debía tener, era el menos impulsivo entre todos.

Dohko tan solo hizo la ceremonia por formalidad, la Armadura de Libra ya le pertenecía a su discípulo Shiryu

Milo por otro lado, le habían indicado que el aspirante a la Armadura de Escorpio era Jabu, se sintió incomodo por un momento, no es que la relación de ambos fuera muy buena, pero sin embargo la acepto. Lo que jamás espero el nuevo cambio que apareció frente a el. Milo sonrio al ver quien seria el nuevo caballero de Oro

-Antiguo caballero de acero, hoy subes rápidamente tu rango, es un honor tenerte como mi sucesor – Milo coloco el Casco – Sho de Escorpion – el joven de cabellos cortos azules y ojos negros sonreían, su armadura fue creada por la insistencia del sr Kido, sin embargo Saori lo introdujo junto a sus dos hermanos a los entrenamientos de los caballeros de Athena, donde exploto su cosmos con arduos entrenamientos y ahora era un caballero dorado, y del quien el más admiraba.

Aioros igual que Dohko hizo la ceremonia por formalidad, la Armadura de Sagitario le pertenecia a Seiya por la convicción que este tenía.

Shura, tuvo el honor también de entregar su casco al nuevo aspirante, antiguo caballero de acerco – Daichi de Capricornio –

Toda la gente presente no dejaba de aplaudir ante lo visto, era un honor ver aquella ceremonia y una sobredosis de orgullo de la nueva generación al recibir esta ovación. Camus esperaba con suma tranquilidad a Hyoga, quien se acerco a su maestro con cabeza gacha

-Que sucede Hyoga? – pregunto Camus antes de hacer formal la ceremonia

-No se si la merezca – Shura que estaba al lado de Camus y escucho sus palabras miro a Hyoga de reojos extrañados

-Por qué lo dices? – volvió a preguntar Camus

-Maestro… Yo creo que usted deba continuar con la armadura, seguir siendo caballero dorado, a protegido y luchado por tenerla, tiene la madurez y la sabiduría para serlo

-Hyoga, no digas tonterías, esta armadura te pertenece más que a mi – Hyoga miro a su maestro con recelo – Hyoga, enfrentaste a los caballeros dorados en la lucha por las doce casas, peleaste contra los Dioses Guerreros de Asgard, Generales Marinos del Templo de Poseidón, libraste una ardua batalla contra tu hermano Isaac. Peleaste en la nueva guerra santa, me recordaste cuando fui espectro lo importante que era ser un caballero dorado, jamás te explique mis intenciones si no muchos años después cuando crei que tenias la madurez necesaria. Luchaste contra grandes Dioses Olimpicos ¿Y aun te haces creer que no eres merecedor de esta Armadura?

-Maestro pero…

-Hyoga, no es tan solo llevar una Armadura por querer llevarla, hay que hacer honores y tu lo has hecho, si tu crees que la Armadura no te pertenece ¿Entonces porque te protegio cuando pelearon con Julian Solo, Poseidon? – Hyoga no respondio – Enfrentaron a los Dioses Gemelos y la Armadura te protegio ¿Sabes lo que eso significa? – Hyoga negó, todos los presentes estaba en silencio escuchando las declaraciones del Caballero Dorado – Esta armadura te eligio a ti como tu sucesor mucho antes que yo pudiera pensarlo, es una muestra, y si quieres otra te la doy. En el combate que tuvimos aquella vez en las doce casas ¿Recuerdas?

-Si maestro – respondio Hyoga

-Quien salio vencedor?

-Yo maestro – Hyoga sonrio al ver la mirada llena de orgullo de su maestro

-Esta armadura ya era tuya, desde aquel momento que nos enfrentamos lo vi reflejado. Hyoga no titubees nunca, es hora de que tomes decisiones seguras, eres un nuevo miembro de la elite Dorada – Hyoga volvió a sonreir – Si vuelves a flaquear te recomiendo que dejes de usar la armadura por unos días, y luego te la vuelves a colocar para que entiendas lo que te explico.

-Maestro – fue lo único que pudo articular Hyoga. Camus sonrio ante su discípulo, colocando el casco

-Hyoga de Acuario, el alumno que ha superado a su maestro por mucho – Hyoga abrazo a Camus, y el regreso el afecto – Estoy orgulloso de Ti Hijo – susurro Camus. El abrazo termino, Camus coloco sus mano en los hombros del nuevo caballero de Acuario, ambos tenían una mirada llena de felicidad – Ahora si puedo decir que la Armadura de Acuario te pertenece.

Todos aplaudieron ante aquella escena de afecto. Afrodita entrego su casco a Ushio, el nuevo caballero de Piscis.

Todos se sentían orgullosos de saber sus antecesores, no fue sencillo llegar tan lejos pero todo esfuerzo tiene su recompensa. Pero sin duda alguna el caballero que se sentía con mayor orgullo en ese momento era Hyoga, porque recibió la Armadura del mejor de la Elite Dorada, su maestro, su orientador, su padre. Camus de Acuario


End file.
